


Scared Stupid

by subcircus



Series: The Castle Files [2]
Category: Castle, The Dresden Files (TV), The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick needs wizardly advice, Harry thinks he's being an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for Castle season 5 ep 17 "Scared to Death", set in my personal canon where Rick and Harry are friends. My usual fusion of TV and book canon for Dresden Files.

I took a deep breath and pinched my nose to prevent my irritation from blowing up my phone, but I couldn't prevent the crackle on the line caused by my annoyance at Castle's persistence. This was his third call to me in an hour and while I normally love talking to Rick, his timing could have been better. I was up to my neck in a really confusing case involving vampires and the Irish mob and I really didn't have time to soothe Rick's irrational fears.

"No Rick, I will not send you any kind of protective charm and I will not use the Ways to get to New York to protect you."

"But I need you! My very soul is in mortal peril," Rick replied, panicked. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm too busy here," I said through gritted teeth.

"Busy? A serial killer is risen from the grave and is coming for me and my partner. What could possibly be more important than that?!"

"Castle, for the last time, there is no such thing as haunted DVDs. It's an urban myth. You are not going to die," I said. Not unless I went there and did it myself.

"Well if I do, I'm coming to haunt you, buddy."

"Good, Bob could use the company," I snapped back and hung up. The phone fritzed and then started smoking. "Son of a..." I grumbled as I pulled a spare phone from my desk drawer and proceeded to plug it in.

"You know," Bob said from behind me, making me jump. "There is a little known section of arcane law on death curses that means the haunted DVD myth could be..."

"Don't say it. Don't even think it," I warned. Bob raised his hands in surrender and shrugged.

"I'm just suggesting that Richard's life could be in danger," he said. I glowered at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Aw, dammit. Bob, where's the nearest Way to New York?"


End file.
